


【坟墓中的曙光 Act Up AU】蓝色安乐乡

by Jounyeats



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:35:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25296259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jounyeats/pseuds/Jounyeats
Summary: ERE无差，背景是20世纪末的法国Act Up，原收录于同人志《坟墓中的曙光》。Act Up-Paris est une association militante de lutte contre le sida.
Relationships: Combeferre/Courfeyrac (Les Misérables), Enjolras/Grantaire (Les Misérables)
Kudos: 5





	【坟墓中的曙光 Act Up AU】蓝色安乐乡

**Author's Note:**

> （因为太懒了实在不想修文了...）之后应该会再修修吧。

1、没有神也没有情人[1]的酒鬼

这年轻男孩立在那里，看起来用了很大的勇气，忧形于色，但又冲出一股常属于少年人的勇猛来。这是怎么一回事，他为何要在秋日的早上隔着一堵墙听外面卷叶的风撞进屋内的声音，他为何要站在这里？他手机的备忘录开着，摊开在他手掌间，而字句攀爬在玻璃面下，专注地等待着，直至不远处墙上的大时钟指针堪堪卷过那个点。

他敲敲门，门把是旧式的，酣眠在铁的门面上，有门铃，但他决定先用这套古旧程序呈现一点敬意。

“非常准时。”门被打开，主人把他迎接进去，早上九点半，正是他们约好的那个时间。准时是一种被新闻人公认的美德，不论是采访，或是踏入热点事件发生的地盘，时间都占据主要地位。

他进门时还在不停地想开场白，以致于浑浑噩噩，最终要在沙发上坐下才清醒。新闻系的学子，捞到这样一个机会，和大拿见面，甚至还要给他做采访，他仅仅是个学生，对面则是《快报》国际版的主编。他模拟各种桥段，譬如采访之间伶牙俐齿，你来我往，金句太多以至于来不及实体化。

天，新闻人采访新闻人，紧张过一场决斗。

很快，他被咖啡香安抚得平静，继而发现对面不是吃人的恶魔，仅仅是一位戴了眼镜的中年男性，为迎接他穿戴整齐。

他看过这位主编的照片，将近三十年前的形象，那时他也尚未离开象牙塔多久，穿T恤和牛仔裤，放到现在来看也不过时。而端坐在他面前这位，眼角有消不下去的褶皱，突兀丛生的白发。

咖啡是不禁消磨的，所以总有人要先开口，公白飞一开口，他撰写的开场白都变无用。

“你们要拍关于Act Up的电影，我在邮件里看到你说的，这是个好题材，也不应该被忘记，所以我接受这个采访。来吧，罗塞尔先生，你想了解什么呢？”

罗塞尔先生，罗塞尔青年，罗塞尔男孩，随他怎么叫，年轻一事做不了假，公白飞只要视线多聚在他脸上一段时间，就有东西冲破岁月的隔阂。有人称作年轻的魔力，或是人们对过去时光的眷意。使得他透过这层皮囊，这种期盼的生猛，望向1981年，1987年，最后定格在1989年上。那段时间对他来说永远鲜活，或许是因为时间里不会老去的那批人，他们不用接受时光的考验，松动的牙齿，耷拉下来的眼睑，在新鲜的浪潮里拍打自己终会陈旧的思想。他们永远是这样一批人，熠熠生光，不惧怕任何事，继承了街垒的灵魂，吻过旗帜，吻了钢枪，吻上情人。

如果你要采访，你首先得从这批人开始讲，要谈谈他们。

被称为先生的青年回神了，现在这场采访才算正式开始，有点像剧院拉幕布，观众先鼓掌，给未出场的演员一些掌声，掌声从稀拉到雷动。

“您介意我问私人点的问题吗，太过死板的东西拍不成好电影，剧本要细化，要得描摹整个人物。”

“不介意”，公白飞说，他得被尊敬地称为中年先生，现在他坐在扶手椅里，回忆他被称为青年的日子。

“您能说说格朗泰尔吗？”罗塞尔把笔记本摊开，“不瞒您说，我们编剧组觉得这个角色充满了复杂性，关于他的资料太少，但他的举动却总是出乎人意料。据我所知，他之前并不能算作ABC小组的一员，也不是Act Up的创始人，他有点像个咋咋呼呼闯进来的流浪歌手。我们想了解他，关于那些发生过的事。”

他见公白飞一时愣住，便后知后觉加入愧疚语气，“您介意吗？”

“格朗泰尔本人都不会介意。恕我冒犯，我最开始以为你要问安灼拉。”

公白飞笑起来，这个名字都带有酒味，他突然对罗塞尔有些刮目，作为新闻从业者，他明了那些套路。假如你要做一个组织的介绍，你得拼命搜刮关于创始人的那些信息，都是这样，歌颂他，批判他，总之，先把聚光灯定在他脸上。但这个年青人不同寻常，这很好，从格朗泰尔来谈确实更容易一些，读者是个局外人，从未参与过这些事，想要介绍这摊子事情本来就得费点劲。但从格朗泰尔入手，一下子步入与观众同类的局面。

因格朗泰尔最开始，也是个陌生的局外人。

格朗泰尔，这个名字他好久未曾出口过，近来他不太仔细回想这些事，那些陈年老友，剩下的寥寥无几。有时他会想起这些人，在梦里，梦里他有行将衰老，梦里有他们渐渐死去。

谈谈吧，酝酿一下才好开口，开口讲这些事，抽丝剥茧般出一个头绪。

“格朗泰尔是个非常奇怪的人，把奇怪打上个双引号，他这种奇怪不是那种贬义的奇怪，而是这个人对万物具有一种怀疑的情愫。我们可能会对权威屈服，就像是我们都有那么一段岁月要把卢梭奉上神坛，但是格朗泰尔，他可能从来就没有过这样的体验。要说例外，有例外，那就是他从不质疑酒。他和酒之间的关系好像双生子，结伴出现，结伴入睡。”

“挺有趣的，如果你和他谈文学，他可能就是那个托多洛夫派的人物，讲文学何用，文学无用[2]。”

格朗泰尔是个怀疑论者，这是众人皆知的事实，他背包里装着速写本和照相机，万物都是他的灵感来源。他构思巧妙得很，往往不像其他人一样，看见大江大山就把急迫地把这些框进胶片内。那个年代，只有胶片，数码相机还没推广开来，你只能在暗室里，洗出这些相片才看见究竟拍了些什么。

他通常盯着一个角，也许是变错道的车，也许是长错地不知所措的芦苇，格朗泰尔拍这些东西，一卷又一卷的胶片，全耗费在这些小景色上。

公白飞正是在他这些“未命名的小景色”的摄影展上认识格朗泰尔的，经由古费拉克的介绍，古费拉克就差拍胸脯作保，这是一桩再好不过的会面。

“你得见见他，他给密特朗画的讽刺漫画在我们圈子里传遍了。”

“于是我就去了那儿，在那堆颜料混着黑白胶片的乱流之下，找到这位艺术家。他满下巴的胡茬，冒着点青。讲起话来还是很客气，向我解释这是因为他昨晚几乎一夜未眠，还没来得及让这些胡茬赶紧离家。我们讨论了一些时事，又交换对政治的看法。古费拉克眼光毒辣，他没有说错，格朗泰尔是新闻人士非常喜欢的那派人，尖酸，但不让人难以为继的刻薄。后来我们去喝了酒，就在缪尚，你应该知道那儿，Act Up的雏形诞生在那个地方。”

罗塞尔想，他知道，那地方现在仍然还开着，白天卖咖啡，晚上卖酒。

那个行将就木，却强撑着不破碎的乌托邦。

让我们说回格朗泰尔吧，他是个艺术家，几乎所有关于文章里对这一点都统一了口供，他和艺术不能分家。如果你有幸翻开他的素描簿，就得到进入他私人宫殿的权利。

他们在缪尚里坐下，他，格朗泰尔，古费拉克，交谈期间伴随台上乐队的演奏，乐器发出的声音交叠在一起。几杯酒下去，他们聊起身边朋友，格朗泰尔将爱潘妮比作苦艾，而公白飞说，安灼拉是杯不放糖的代基里，尽管他本人不怎么喝酒，但如果放他进酒吧清单上，就该以这种鸡尾酒来给他命名。

说来巧合，那晚巴黎下着雨，潮湿又抑郁，雨滴大力拍打着已经固定好的街道，再也不会有任意撬动石块做街垒的时刻。这照样日复一日的观感，是闷着的。开着车的人要把车窗绞紧，听哗啦的雨声浪漫，而冰冷雨点的亲吻可算不上什么好体验。

有人进来，玻璃门合上时发出一声响。

格朗泰尔恰好低下头去系鞋带，他穿的帆布鞋，鞋带总是不合时宜地捣乱。他错过吧台前安灼拉的微笑，专注地与鞋带相抗争。正是这错过的一段，致使他以后不论如何回忆，都让这夜的记忆像是出土的古董，尽多大努力，都带碎片化的缺憾。这缺憾就在那生根发芽，有些部分被命运吃掉，一小点，这里一点，那里一点，最后变成一大点。

而后安灼拉走过来，他走近了，嗅到格朗泰尔一身酒气，看他酒鬼形象，头发乱糟糟，胡须可以扎人，还在高谈阔论。说什么“我们是被抛弃了的一类人，我们被抛到这个世界上来*[3]，没有任何选择权。”盗版的海德格尔，盗版的流浪歌手，正版的格朗泰尔。

安灼拉坐下来，拉开凳子，与公白飞和古费拉克打招呼，他今晚没有破戒喝酒，那杯咖啡显得格格不入。好在米西什塔爱他，即使已经进入酒鬼的夜间天堂，他也能在乱舞的人群中拿到一杯热咖啡。

“我们永远可以选择自己要成为什么样子的人，出生没法选择，但你的行为始终要受你控制。”

他反驳格朗泰尔。

公白飞说到这里时尾音向上翘，此时格朗泰尔的形象还不够鲜明，他仅仅叙述一部分，他艺术方面的成就，一如某片大海上最令人瞩目的那一座灯塔，但更重要部分掩在暗流的下方。

“你知道吗？格朗泰尔那时候站立起来，把酒往喉咙里一灌，快到我们几乎可以听到那些液体下流时的声音。他就这么立在安灼拉面前，像要确定这是怎样一个人，这个打断他怀疑论的人怎么生成这样，古典的英气面庞。这可不是我瞎编乱造，是他后面约古费拉克喝酒时说的，古费拉克和我学这件事时还配上动作。格朗泰尔原话是，人生忽然改变，在刹那之间就变了模样。”

格朗泰尔伸只手出去，要同安灼拉握手，僵持空中，才记起要讲自我介绍。于是自我介绍来得太急，来不及细想，人生前半生丰功伟绩都在这一瞬间之前，只有这一瞬间之后发生的事才作数。

这醉鬼说他名字，一切发生太快，像萨马拉的宿命约会[4]。

而后安灼拉把那只手握上去，在他们即将开始唇枪舌战之前先展露一下友好，即便他仍然不习惯格朗泰尔醉醺醺的样子。

总之，这个握手来得很早，掌心热度增补冰冷街景和冷漠的社会群体，社会群体中的人总快步走掉，他们在十年前还害怕这些承认在男人的赤裸中而不是女人的大腿中寻找到性欲望的男人们，害怕快乐地俯身在女人胸前筑巢而不是男人肩头流连的女人们。

数量可观的他们至今仍在害怕。

但这些都与格朗泰尔没什么关系，他握完手，匆匆跑前台去，要一杯代基里，再三强调不要放糖，一点都不放。

“他端酒回来时我还没回神，我想，他这是干什么，我和古费拉克喝纯饮，面前都是见底的麦凯伦。直到他把那杯代基里递至安灼拉跟前，用那种眼神看他，湿漉漉，呼吸脉搏都携进眼底。他说，‘敬我们的代基里’。”

“我和古费拉克刹那间都笑起来，格朗泰尔是个这样的人，仅仅说他是个画家或是摄影师，都太浅太片面。”

“他是个没有信仰也没有情人的怀疑论者，曾经是，现在要我评价他，不如借用我当时的第一反应，他是个幽默的人。”

罗塞尔加重这句话，在下方划上横线。

格子本中一行钢笔字，他升格这句话，升他级别，由人变神。

“一个幽默的酒神。”

2、不会来的黄金时代

公白飞看他不停笔，借这个间隙去喝咖啡，咖啡是磨好的，从壶中倒出来，倒到杯子里。他听到纸笔贴合的声音，现在很少人选用这种古旧方式来做采访，大家通常是摄像机，或是键盘声吭哧作响。二三十年前，他们也是这么做的，在那个没有电子辅助工具的年代，纸笔传递一切。

安灼拉曾给他写信，信里尽诉美好未来的理念，他想建一个那样的世界，刨除掉所有眼底的不耐和思想上的痛击，勾勒一个黄金时代。

黄金时代，圣地，缪尚。

采访者停笔，又提下一个问题，这机会太宝贵，他想知道答案，甚至加快语速，“能讲讲ABC和Act Up，这两个具有关联性的组织，为什么要创建他们，以及成立之后的情况吗？”

这个问题要回答起来，显然不能脱口而出，必须让话语在脑子里多过两遍才能淌出体外，流向听者。要概括这一“传世”的组织不是件易事，须抽丝剥茧，这路程从胡安费尔南德斯群岛，再过了潘帕斯草原，最后落进塞纳河边，才堪堪算是条理清晰。

“ABC最开始只有我，安灼拉两个人，但当时我们还没给它取名字，如果‘学习小组’也算是一个合理名字的话。那个年代没有别的宣传经历，至多口耳相传。而安灼拉有一种魔力。我套用格朗泰尔的台词，他那种热情是非常吸引人的，再配上他的聪明劲。尽管，尽管大家不再沉迷那一场假面舞会——但总有些前人遗迹冲破自身异化，让想象力夺权，在大学的课堂上，从街石缝隙中复生，复活在我们这一代的身上，留下痕迹。在这样思想的引领下，这个学习小组扩大了。”

最开始他们在图书馆里用图书来分享自己的感悟，两个人，随便找什么地方都行。偶尔是公白飞去教室，蹭他一节法律系的课，听他们引申至英美法原型，讲到“freedom from”与“freedom to”[5]的区别，这种深度的解脱与解放意识让他偶尔颤栗。与新闻系太不一样，新闻系做的是洞察世界的眼，法律系是维护世界的绳，但总有一点相似，是他们都寻求真实。

政治的、积极的、有限的、集体的自由，是从古希腊时期就传下来的。他觉得有趣，写小纸条问安灼拉，要from还是to。

安灼拉思索一会，回他，说他已走出“摆脱的自由”，现在想要“自为的自由”。

总之，在这自为自由者的光芒之下，马吕斯第一个加入，顶着莽撞和热血筑起的少年面庞，他来敲安灼拉的宿舍门。

“马吕斯之后，古费拉克也进入，还有热安，若李。好似我们在大学中每一个系都笼络一个代言人，数学，政治，医学，还有文学系。在图书馆高声叫嚷不是一个小主意，于是我们搬离那个光鲜的长桌，转找新据点。还是缪尚，缪尚角落里有张破旧的圆桌，我们就在那，喝酒，喝咖啡，开辩论会，说狄骥的社会连带主义多么了不起，说十年前可称为浪漫劫数的游行。缪尚一直归米西什塔和爱潘妮所有，米西什塔的那分成熟吸引了医学院的若李，小伙子每次都多要一份糖，好像她拿糖时就能多看她两眼。”

罗塞尔有些憋不住笑，听黄粱旧梦让局外人感觉有趣，尤其是这种知道没有结果的追求暗恋。米西什塔给他加三份糖也不会唤他一声亲爱的，她就是格格不入，爱姑娘胸脯的那类女孩。

不用公白飞讲他也猜到，这份暗恋无疾而终。

“这就是ABC成形的全过程，我们象牙塔那个年头其实并无新鲜大事，人们按部就班，大家不太在意海洋深层的洋流会怎样席卷而来，许多骨架变成灰，直到1988年。”

1988年之前，他们只是呼唤权利者，要求众人对他们平等看待。提出质问，质问逃不离“女性权益”和“同性恋的社会平等”，他们上到街上去，缝制彩虹旗，在黏稠的雨季和干燥的雪里剥出一份起伏不定的未来，他们有这样改变世事的勇气。

但1988年之后，世界倏忽变样。

原本的快乐突然老了，一下子萎缩下去，剩一层壳空荡荡地在那里，所有的笑容变成薄的拍立得相片。分离崩析掉，出路蒙上雾，不是那么简单的权益问题，而是如何跨越生与死的大门。

爱潘妮的弟弟，小伽弗洛什，仅接受一次简单的输血，却因污染血问题染上枯死的疾病。

“小伽弗洛什先是高烧，持续不退，我们都急坏了，爱潘妮成为医院常客。有时能看见她在偷偷哭，致命疾病要感染六周左右才能确诊，所有人都在心惊胆战等那份通知书，这时候人脆弱如草芥，只要一点风吹草动就会低下去，弯掉背脊，泪流不止，所以我们陪她一起等。我就是那个时候看的格朗泰尔的艺术展，又与他一起喝酒，他认识爱潘妮，只是我们之前从未在医院探班时见过。他也是那时候看见安灼拉，世间万物总是由巧合构成。”

而后噩梦降临，尽管所有人都对这命运抱有一分的预知力，但它出现时还是那么悲伤，那么痛苦。

“不仅小伽弗洛什，安灼拉和古费拉克都确诊，安灼拉是前一个男友干的好事，而古费拉克，他也是那该死的污染血。”

“那两个月，高烧如梦魇。”

药物迟迟不出，而死神总在不停敲门，得病的人皮肤紧缩，从体内生出那些被撕裂的残骸。生命转为滴答不停的沙漏，只要被这病毒侵袭的，都是。所有寒意都攀爬进屋内，所有人都想要制止沙子落下，徒劳无功地，勉强地，用那一点点凡人的力气来转动时钟。

大家相拥着取暖，躯壳堆积在一起，就建成了这座遮风避雨的小屋。

公白飞说，“而这是雏鸟般的Act Up。”

“所有人，抽一根骨头，忍着抽骨头的痛，不掉下泪来，堆成这座棚子。为了活下去，为了让小伽弗洛什，古费拉克，安灼拉…那些我们知道的人，那些我们不知道的人，他们都要活下去。政府和药厂想他们自生自灭，他们觉得社会应该呈猪笼草样，吞噬掉这些鲜活的生命。”

疾病让社会惶惶不安，本来就对同性恋不够友好的群体，更是雪上加霜。这种打击是外人所不能进行共情的，所有悲剧都掩藏在河流之下涌动不息，主演在溺水，主演在死去。

他们上街去游行，在校园里发传单，热安挽巴阿雷的手臂，递传单给女中学生，声明他们在面对怎样的怪兽。女学生嫌恶地后退，她摆手说自己不是这类变态，也不可能染上这样的疾病。巴阿雷常年和流水线打交道，不擅长应付这样的局面，张口已过两秒，还不能讲出应对的语句。于是热安干脆吻上他，当着那些女学生的面，得意洋洋，肆无忌惮。

“我们就是这样的人，不是变态，但就是我们。”

等回到缪尚时，他们讲这段经历，那天没有阳光，进入黑夜前的白昼流逝很快，月亮就搭上去，顺着窗台悄悄爬进来。热安和巴阿雷在桌边喝威士忌，两杯下肚就浑身发热，所有情绪混合在一块儿。安灼拉听得发笑，是骄傲的笑，而不是讽刺的那种。

他好像是见证一场奇迹。

格朗泰尔突然叹气，他把安灼拉拽到一旁去，这两天安灼拉一直在往外跑，进行谈判，和医药公司，和政府代表。他本来就是个病人，是不治之症的囚徒，常常睡不安稳。深夜格朗泰尔做完图，他把手敷上去，被子里那具躯壳已可以摸到肋骨，再向上一点，掌心贴住膈肌，心脏砰砰作响。

他做噩梦，梦见安灼拉肌肉又硬又冷，面色惨败，而掌下安安静静，没有生命体征和活人气息。

“我最近怕看表，拍照都避开，进暗室里取掉手表才安心。”格朗泰尔第一次说出自己的恐惧。

而安灼拉难得沉默不语。

借哈维尔吉言，“反抗者必须回到此时此地”，要回到事物本身上去，这反抗才是真正的反抗，而不是装聋作哑的。

“回到此时此地，”公白飞呷一口快要见底的咖啡，“我属幸运，我的血液不曾被侵袭过，免疫系统也在照常工作。但我的友人们，一半囿于致命问题的牢笼里，又有一半，这一半里包括我这样的健康人，我们爱他们，于是心甘情愿也成为囚徒，一起对抗无情的狱警。”

Act Up这样长大，病人，未被宣判的健康者，混在一起。他们在缪尚里延续古罗马的民主制度。每周都开两次会，有人提出问题，他们就表决，表决方式带有特有的幽默，如果你赞成，那你就打个响指[6]。打个响指，啪嚓声不绝，有争吵，有噩耗，有大笑和拥抱。

他们走到医药公司门口，要求加快药物的研制速度，艾滋病已不算是孤儿病，它应被更加重视。甚至自制假血袋，往玻璃门上投掷，给医药公司一个不小的惊吓。医药公司的员工生怕被感染，于是跳起，尖叫，迅速检查。

他们想，也该你们尝尝害怕的滋味。

那时所有人都年轻，年轻带来异乎的兴奋勇猛，现实在这些热血面前不堪一击。有横幅被拉起，又或者持着旗子把在队伍的前后，上面写着标语的红旗，纸卷起变成扩音话筒。

以为该是痛苦不堪的面庞，但不是，是带笑的，只有笑着才能对抗悲痛和命运的无常。

“我们到医药公司的门口，又见到那个警察，沙威，你可能不知道他。他是那个街区出了名的冷面人士，鲜明表达态度，说我们是恶鬼，不自爱，滥交，得病是因为乱上床。听着像个恶人，对吧？但矛盾处在于，你知道我们是什么样的人，我们不是食人的连环杀人狂，也不拉人在无休止的性中作乐。我们也知道他是个怎样的人，他人很好，甚至救过马吕斯和珂赛特，兢兢业业，是个非常出色的好警察。”

“我们互相‘交战’，相对，字里行间都是对自己立场的维护，他那一派人，陈腐老旧，天伦教理。我们代表的这一派人，不是新生出来的群体，我们在历史长河中一直存在，却是借了疾病的风，在长久沉默后终于开口。”

“我们不是坏人，他们也同样不是。”

不过都是时代压迫下的受害者，硬要说错，实在是说不过。

罗塞尔愣住一晌，他想说什么，又咽回去，这场景在他眼见铺开，铺成好长一副画卷。而这些人轮番来到他面前举起手，说你好，说你今天怎么样？他看见他们裸露皮肤处的卡波肉瘤，听见他们不停的咳嗽声。

安灼拉走到他面前同他讲，他已消瘦下去，握他手时还是有力。罗塞尔没见过那个时候安灼拉的照片，但他就是看到，就像那画面在脑海里自行成形，投射至中枢。

安灼拉，领袖，带头人，那阳光大男孩，突然叹口气，“我已尽我所能，但愿有人能做得更好。”

2018年，过去30年，这黄金时代依旧未到来。 

3、一棵自由的树

此时采访来到尾声，他已知晓了许多他不曾预知到的内容，所有人影，从虚化而变得影影绰绰，最后套上实体的躯壳来到他面前。他不曾想是这样，索然可以说他有些预感，但自己拼凑与前人讲述差距还是巨大。

他不曾见过午夜的乌托邦是什么模样，不曾在已深的黑暗中饮酒，与可作老友的人谈天论地。他是那一拨人，我们讲，是对着年代碌碌无为的社会一份子。罗塞尔青年，终有一天要变罗塞尔中年，代替那些人见证他们青年时期没见过证的，没爱过的。

他好像从属自由个体，又终究不自由。

最后一个问题，那关键问题，潆绕他心口好久找寻出路不得的那个问题。

“格朗泰尔是怎么染病的？”

格朗泰尔，最终还是谈回格朗泰尔，格朗泰尔是自愿赴死的，不是烈士那种枪口下的赴死，而是另一种被称为爱情诅咒带来的死。东方讲一个词叫天涯海角，形容人身到绝路，也形容人爱之深切。

格朗泰尔说，“这种热忱的爱是几辈子难以遇见的，起码我肯定这辈子再也遇不上了，唉，能让怀疑派确定的事，除了所有人都会死，这是第二件。”

他的病因是和安灼拉做了爱，坦诚相对。他那时已经剖开自己全部心肺坦诚心意，被安灼拉拒绝无数次，怒目相对，甚至骂他愚蠢，生命只有一次。安灼拉气到极致时，抓起一本米什莱就要砸，愤怒力度，稍一不留神，就可让格朗泰尔痛不欲生。

这爱是深坑，不经注意，在钢筋铁骨的城市雨林中踩上不知怎么生长的野藤，于是一脚踩进去，才发现底下如此之深。怎么自救呢，别人是不知道你具体落处的，寻你不着，更无法救你。

他不想上攀，他爱这坠落感，陷入的状态，格朗泰尔爱这深坑爱。

僵持一月有余，他终于寻到机会能和安灼拉好好说话，他们要去做新的横幅。新一期的合理抗争要开始，这次他们要攻入医药公司的大门，用血肉之躯表明这份需求的急迫。

他跟着安灼拉出门，左转过巷口，两人都不说话，像生闷气的高中生情侣。格朗泰尔举诗一例，声音不大，但安灼拉能听见，清晰明了。

“我，也许是一名画家

不，也不是

我的心灵的画布

仅仅反映一种色彩——

‘忧愁’[7]”

他抑扬顿挫，引得安灼拉必须回头看他。安灼拉只要看他一眼，他就可学剧中的莎乐美，把所有理由都讲得理直气壮。人就是有沟通需要，人是有情动物，活在有情世界里[8]。格朗泰尔不高谈阔论，只用这种沟通需求眼神来胁迫他，完完全全抓住安灼拉弱点。

“好吧，给我一个理由。”

安灼拉停下脚步，问他缘由，为什么突然想要这么做，同生共死听起来浪漫，但谁都没有自由去剥夺另一个人活下去的权利。

“我们做个交换”，他说，“你告诉我你成为带头人的原因，管这摊子破事的原因。我告诉你我的理由。你可以活得很轻松，但你选择直面社会的不如意，并走到队伍的最前面去。是什么成了那根导火索？”

安灼拉思索一阵，说，“我上高中时，我的学校有个教堂，我干过最过分一件事，你猜是什么？”

格朗泰尔回答，“对神父吐口水。”

安灼拉摇头，“是和有好感的卷发男同学接吻，那天提早放学，后面的阅读室里空无一人。他提议接吻，说我们应该试试。我年轻气盛，觉得万物皆有可能。”

“后来呢？”

“后来有个修女进来了，我们仨都被吓了一跳，你知道我父母都是高知分子，衣冠体面，新时代的贵族。我当时心里想的第一件事是，完了，我父亲会知道。”

“我一直惴惴不安，因为我觉得那一天会来得太快。但过了两个星期，什么都没发生。”

“于是我入侵了我父亲的书架，他是个精神科医生，你可能听过他的名字，他就是那个著名的‘社会精神病治疗者’，书架上摆满治疗我这类人的方法。最可笑的是，那段时间，我觉得我是需要被治疗的。

言归正传，说回那些书。它们里面有种方法叫做额叶切除手术。我问我父亲，他们在什么情况下使用这种手术，我父亲回答我：当你无药可救。”

“那些乱伦的，和同性乱搞的，有暴力倾向的…他说了一些，我记住了第二个。”

“而后圣诞就来临了，他开车载我去商店，给我买了辆自行车作为礼物。他问我开不开心，我想的却是，他会把我的脑袋掐在自行车里，从这条路上拖回我们家，像拖一条死狗，邻居看着我的惨状，没人愿意出来帮一把手。”

“从那时刻起，我知道这世界的善意远远不够，我得帮其他人取出卡在车轮里的脑袋，所以我大声疾呼。

这就是那个具有重大意义的时刻——从那辆自行车开始。”

他回话出口，那边格朗泰尔把手里的万宝路点上火，他一贯伶牙俐齿，此时慌张，连烟都不记得要在盒子面上敲击两次。

大约坦白自我总是一件难事。

“我去年心血来潮想去拍一趟苏联，摄影师不能局限在某一个范围之内，于是我向报社申请经费，大家对另一种统治下的国度有无限的好奇，毕竟戈尔巴乔夫那年还没来求助。在莫斯科，你不能从地面直接穿越大道，所以他们修建了很多地下通道。通道里的灯泡大部分被小偷拿去换钱和食物，相机在我脖子上挂着，我看到有个角落，有一些人围在那站着。”

“于是我走过去，看见那是一些男人，他们的视线全部聚焦在墙上，墙上有什么？我再凑近一些，看见墙上是《花花公子》里一副金发裸女插页。他们仅仅是站在那儿，贴得那么近。停留半分钟，然后为后面的人留出位置，紧接着，后面的人又再重复这一举动。而我置身事外，那张金发女郎被仅存的灯照得反光，和我相望好几眼。[9]”

他一边抽烟一边讲，断断续续，但安灼拉只是听着，他指间的万宝路还没点上火。

“所以，把性公开化，认可性的存在和重要性，对我来说，就像是在为那场默不出声的仪式作纪念。半分钟，炙热的躯壳还没来得及脱下外衣，更别提还在空中找方向的吻。他们所憧憬和重复的那半分钟，在无数个难消磨的夜晚里动起来，凭借人类的智慧和想象力，变成循环播放的影像。

可我想要的却是体验，赤裸相对，是真正被称为相交的行为，不是隔着薄膜的战战兢兢，不是畏手畏脚怕咬破嘴角，怕精液，怕血液，怕做爱。

我想和你做爱，从我见到你第一眼就这么想，人们应该直视这种事实，直面凡人共有的性欲望。我想要半小时，我想要半天，半年，以至半辈子。我想要的是这些事。”

安灼拉沉默不语，他们吸完烟，走进那家书店，他抽出一本帕斯卡尔送格朗泰尔，“你的声明里，‘我’字太多，自我是可恨的[10]。”

而格朗泰尔欣然接受，他醉酒坦然，剖析自我时也坦荡荡。

“那我愿变成已知的可恨”，他说，“也不愿变成未知的可爱。”

“所以格朗泰尔也加入那个阵营，安灼拉需要躺床时他还能自由活动，去送他。”公白飞的咖啡终于喝完了，他作为旁观者，要讲这些也不是易事。“安灼拉要火化，我们装了他的骨灰，冲到那年的医药公司政府联合晚会里去，把他的骨灰撒在那条支撑精美食品的长桌上。他要这样的葬礼，这是属于他这类人最完美的葬礼。”

“后来他也去世，去世时有效药基本已经投入治疗，但他拒绝治疗，只是安静地进入墓里。我接到一个海外的出差任务，去美国华盛顿。我在行李箱里带了四块墓碑大小的被子[11]，上面写着他们两个的名字，另两块属于古费拉克和小伽弗洛什。我把它们放在国家广场上，和那些被子一起。他们就这样长眠下去，成为被子上的名字，用这种方式。”

他回到法国，带着那个半空的行李箱，回到缪尚，他突然疲惫不堪。此时米西什塔往他的桌子上放了一杯代基里和一杯苦艾，爱潘妮正坐在店门口改小黑板上的字——那块今日推荐的牌子。

“我写什么？”她问话，清脆响声落在他们面前的桌上，店里在放Jacques唱的《Ne Me Quitte Pas》，他一遍一遍重复那句“Ne Me Quitte Pas”。

“我将不会流泪，我将没有话语。[12]”

公白飞想起他们曾一把一把吃的蓝色小药片，吞进喉咙里，在身体中与病魔顽强抗争。

那些小药片。

他突然脱口而出。

“蓝色安乐乡，”他说。

[1]“他没有神，他没有情人——这两者通常能诱使人们培育美德。”出自福斯特的《莫瑞斯》。

[2]托多洛夫《濒危的文学》，“文学何用？”

[3]海德格尔的哲学理论。

[4]一个传统的伊拉克传说，名叫“萨马拉之约”。

巴格达有一位商人让他的仆人到集市上买些食品回来。过了一会儿，仆人回来了。他面色苍白，浑身发抖地说：“主人，刚才我在市场时，有个女人推了我一下。我回身看时发现推我的女人是死神。她看着我并且做了一个威胁的手势。请您把马借给我，我要赶紧离开这里才能躲避死亡的命运。我会去萨马拉，在那里死神就找不到我了。”

于是商人把马借给了仆人。仆人翻身上马，策马扬鞭疾驶而去。然后，商人来到了市场，看见死神站在人群中，于是向死神走来，问：“为什么今天早晨你看见我的仆人时对他做出威胁的手势？’‘那不是威胁。”死神说，“只是有点惊讶的手势而已。我很惊讶在巴格达看见他，因为我今晚跟他在萨马拉有个约会。”

[5]“freedom for”标志着人对自身之外的“他由”的深切体认和解脱解放，“freedom to”还蕴含着人已具有某种能力去实现自己的自由，出自何勤华《法律名词的起源》。

[6]《每分钟120击》中的桥段。

[7]帕拉泽斯基《诗》。

[8]木心《文学回忆录》。

[9]莫斯科的故事参考文德斯的《一次》中的真实经历。

[10]帕斯卡尔《思想录》。

[11]旧金山政治家Harvey Milk和朋友在国家广场上搭建被子广场，每一块被子都代表一个死去的艾滋病患者。

[12]“Je ne vais plus pleurer,Je ne vais plus parler.”（原歌词）。


End file.
